


The Dungeon Adventures-Ailments And Paddles

by thegreatficmaster



Series: The Dungeon Adventures [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Sick Character, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Dean has to take care of a sick y/n. The reward is worth all the effort.





	The Dungeon Adventures-Ailments And Paddles

“De-ean!” y/n cried, vomiting into the toilet. 

He had been sick for the past few days now. 

He never usually called in Cas for things like this, only getting help from the angel for serious injuries. 

But he needed this to go away.

He hated vomiting. 

The burning sensation. The feeling of it coming up. 

It was so painful for him. 

Which was strange, seeing as he could easily handle slices to his body and scratches all over him. 

Hell, he even sat through a torture session with a demon once without breaking at all.

But this was a whole ‘nother level of torture for him.

Dean ran into to the bathroom and knelt next to his boyfriend.

Rubbing his back, he kissed his sweaty forehead and flushed the toilet. 

Y/n leaned back against Dean, who held him, wiping away the tears.

“Cas, get down here right now! Or I swear to your father, I will shove an angel blade so far up your ass, you’ll feel it coming out your mouth”.

Unfortunately, the angel hadn’t been answering for a few days. 

So Dean would have to do this himself. 

Picking up y/n, he carried him to the bedroom and lay him down in bed.

“I’ll be back, baby. Don’t worry”, he said as y/n reached out, not wanting to be left alone in this state.

Dean rushed out, not wanting to leave y/n on his own for too long. 

He quickly grabbed a towel and a bowl of cold water, rushing back to the room. 

He’d only been out for two minutes, but y/n was already crying again, having vomited on the floor.

“I’m so sorry. I-I-I didn’t mean to. It just came out”, he sobbed. 

He knew he was being overemotional, but he hated this. 

He always made sure he looked after himself. 

That’s why he hadn’t actually been sick in years. 

But the feeling always drained him, physically and emotionally.

“Hey, hey. Don’t be sorry. Just lie down”, Dean said, his voice soft and gentle. 

Y/n listened and lay down on the bed. 

Dean sat next to him and placed the bowl on the bed, making sure there was no chance it would tip over. 

Soaking the towel in cold water, he wringed it out and placed it on y/n’s forehead.

“Just leave that there, baby. I’m just gonna clean this up”, he said as he pointed at the vomit.

“And then I’m all yours again. Ok?” he asked with a smile.

Y/n cheered up slightly, loving Dean’s smile, and nodded. 

Dean really needed to smile more. 

While he often did when he was around y/n, the man thought his boyfriend’s smile was something that should be shared with the world.

Dean went ahead and grabbed the mop and cleaned up the mess y/n had made, while y/n laid in bed, still sick as all hell, but feeling just a little better.

After around ten minutes, Dean came back in and re-soaked the towel to get it clean again, and placed it back on y/n’s forehead. 

He then stayed in bed with y/n and held him, despite the other man’s warning that he could possibly get puke all over him. 

But Dean didn’t care.

Eventually, y/n fell asleep as Dean watched, ready to bring him something in case he was gonna throw up.

After an hour or so, Dean made his way to the kitchen and made some homemade soup. 

He learnt this from Mary. 

Even though he was only four at the time, Dean loved to watch his mother cook. And this was one of the things that stuck with him. 

Once he was done, he made his way back to their room, with a bowl of the soup and some water.

“Y/n, wake up. You need to eat”.

Y/n groaned in response, still weak and exhausted. 

Dean pulled him up slightly and sat next to him.

“Come on. I made you soup. I’ll feed it you. Don’t worry”.

Dean brought the spoon to y/n’s mouth, who reluctantly opened. 

He knew he had to eat, but at the same time, he felt as though eating something would make him sick again. 

Taking a spoonful, he felt his insides warm up.

“What the hell is this?” he asked groggily, amazed at the taste and feeling of it.

“Mom’s recipe. I used to watch her make it as a kid”.

“It’s amazing, Dean. Thank you”, he said, taking another spoonful. 

After a few minutes, the bowl was completely empty. 

Dean placed a kiss on y/n’s lips and left to wash the bowl and spoon.

The next two days were spent in bed, with Dean taking care of y/n. 

Sammy had been out on a hunt the past few weeks. 

Cas? Well, who knew?

Eventually, y/n got a whole lot better and got back to his randomly weird, yet adorable self.

“Hey, Deanio. Wanna go visit the dungeon?”

“Why the dungeon?” Dean asked as he carried on eating his burger, wondering what y/n wanted.

Y/n shook his head and looked at Dean with lustful eyes. 

“Not that dungeon. _Our_ _dungeon_”.

Dean immediately got off his chair and threw y/n over his shoulder, racing to the sex dungeon they’d found recently. 

Y/n screeched and laughed, as Dean chuckled, excited at the toys and devices he could use.

Once they entered, both men immediately stripped, wanting to get to it. 

Dean looked around, deciding on what he wanted to use this time. 

There it was.

The wooden paddle. 

He’d made sure everything was clean once they found this place, so there were no risks. 

Well, none-except hurting y/n. But he would never go too far.

“I wanna use that”, Dean said, his head jerking to the paddle.

“Use it then, sir”, y/n murmured as he bit onto Dean’s chest, leaving clear teeth indentations.

Dean’s dick got rock hard and he grabbed the paddle from the other side of the room, before sitting in the chair he bought.

“Over my knees. Now”.

Y/n complied. 

He knew how Dean got in these situations. 

Dean was always a leader. 

The one in charge. 

So while this wasn’t anything new for him, the pleasure exactly wasn’t from being in charge. 

It came from the knowledge that y/n loved him enough, that he trusted him completely.

Y/n lay himself across Dean’s lap, before getting ready, anticipating the burn. 

He had no idea what a paddle felt like. 

But Dean had spanked him before. And if it was anything like that, he knew he’d love it.

_Smack_

The pain was a whole lot different to Dean’s hand. 

It hurt a lot more. 

But the after burn was amazing. 

The way his ass heated and sizzled. 

Damn! He had to get Dean to do this more.

“More please, sir”, y/n pleaded in an innocent voice, knowing this’d made Dean even more authoritative.

Dean’s eyes completely dilated, the lust taking over. 

He brought the paddle down ten more times, rubbing at the burning cheeks after each. 

Y/n had tears running down his face by the end, but Dean knew these were tears of pleasure. 

He could tell.

“Off. Now! On your knees”, he instructed, still in his dominant mode.

Y/n jumped off and slid to his knees, waiting for his next command.

“You’re gonna get fucked. But that’s for later, baby. I want you to suck my dick good. Right now. You got that?” he asked. 

Y/n nodded, wanting Dean in his mouth.

He loved the taste of Dean. 

The slight musky taste of his balls and cock. And the salty flavour of his thick, creamy load.

“Get to it then”.

Y/n immediately took all of Dean into his mouth, knowing he’d get punished with no sex if he teased. 

He pushed his head down, till Dean’s tip was pressing into the back of his throat. 

Luckily, he had trained his gag reflex. So he was good. 

He sniffed in the scent of Dean’s pubes.

Damn, that smell drove him crazy, his own cock completely hard and leaking precum onto the marble floors, leaving a shiny trail.

He pulled his head back, Dean’s cock almost completely leaving his mouth, before going back down. 

He continued this over and over, licking at the vein and playing with Dean’s hairy balls, while Dean sat with his head tilted back, arms behind his head, enjoying the warmth of y/n’s mouth. 

Y/n swallowed and moaned over and over, trying to get Dean close to the edge.

Once he felt Dean push his thighs together, he knew he’d get his reward. 

He began bobbing even faster, sucking harder, knowing Dean was about to blow, when suddenly Dean pushed him off.

“Wha?” y/n asked, out of breath.

Dean said nothing and grabbed y/n, pulling him up, before bending him over the arm of the chair.

“I’m gonna fuck you now, baby. So get ready”.

Dean immediately thrust in, not opening up y/n’s ass, or even lubing his cock up, the only thing helping being the spit y/n left behind. 

It stung more than anything, the feel of his ass being stretched suddenly like this, and the feel of Dean’s raw cock pumping in and out.

But at the same time, it was amazing.

Dean fucked y/n hard, his balls slapping against y/n’s, Dean’s sweaty chest pressed against y/n’s back as he whispered how much he loved him into his ears. 

Dean fucked him over and over, his tip pressing into y/n’s prostate. 

Y/n was close, as was Dean, already nearly cumming from the blowjob.

Dean sped up, fucking into y/n painfully, as the man let out screams. 

Dean kept going, until he felt y/n’s asshole tighten, spurts of cum exploding over the side of the chair. 

The tightening sucked Dean’s cock even further into the hole, if that was even possible, and seemed to vacuum every single drop of cum out of him, Dean letting out a guttural moan at the feeling of filling up y/n’s ass.

Dean pressed a few kisses onto y/n’s back, covered in both his own, and Dean’s sweat, as y/n came down from his high, his orgasm a whole lot more powerful than Dean’s. 

Dean pulled out as all the cum came spilling out onto the floor and Dean’s feet.

He picked up his flannel and covered the splodges on the floor, before carrying y/n through the bunker and back to their room. 

Wiping him up a little, Dean gave him some water, before climbing into bed with his boyfriend.

“I’m sorry if I was a bit too rough”, Dean said, wondering if he maybe went too far.

“Don’t be. I loved it. You should be rougher sometimes, you know? But not all the time. I like when we make love. It feels good”, y/n replied, wanting to assure Dean that he was ok, yet completely exhausted and tired now.

Dean kissed his head and nodded, before wrapping his arms around y/n and falling asleep, wondering what their next sex adventure in the dungeon would be.


End file.
